The present invention relates to a spring link for a motor vehicle.
Individual wheel suspensions of motor vehicles are known from the prior art. To this end, there are multi-link axles, in which links are coupled at one end rotatably or pivotably on a motor vehicle body and are coupled with the opposing end of the link rotatably or pivotably on a wheel carrier.
A for the most part lower link of a motor vehicle axle additionally comprises a receptacle for a spring and optionally furthermore a receptacle for a damper and/or motor vehicle stabilizer. The forces which arise during the spring compression or rebound of the motor vehicle wheel are therefore absorbed via the spring.
A corresponding spring link is in this respect, however, for the most part an elongated narrow component. A spring, by contrast, is configured as a helical compression spring and has a diameter greater than the width of the spring link itself. Spring links therefore for the most part have a widened configuration in the region of the spring receptacle. During the spring compression or rebound, however, this has the effect that forces are introduced into the spring link in such a manner that the spring link widens or contracts minimally. This effect is also referred to as breathing.
The spring link itself has conflicting goals here; that of having a particularly flexurally rigid configuration but at the same time having a low component weight such that a low weight is present particularly on sides of the unsprung wheel masses, with the result that a high level of driving dynamics of the motor vehicle is made possible.
DE 10 2012 100 719 A1 or else DE 10 2013 222 234 A1 disclose spring links which are produced as deformed sheet steel components. However, these also have a widened cross section in the region of the spring receptacle.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to specify, proceeding from the prior art, a spring link which is produced as a steel component and has a low dead weight combined with a high rigidity.